Love & Magic: The Fire Dragon and the Sky Dragon
by DarkChild316
Summary: Wendy and Natsu enjoy a romantic dinner date together at Wendy's apartment. But what happens when Wendy ends up having a few too many to drink and Natsu ends up being tempted by a wasted Sky Dragon? Natsu/Wendy. AU. Please Favorite, Follow, & Review.


I'M BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It feels so good to be back on FanFiction once again!

Welcome back everyone to the 6th installment of my _**Fairy Tail**_ lemon series: _**Love & Magic**_. And the pairing featured in this story sees Natsu paired up with Wendy. So, get ready ladies and gentlemen because once again…IT'S SHOWTIME!

Summary: Wendy and Natsu enjoy a romantic dinner date together at Wendy's apartment. But what happens when Wendy ends up having a few too many to drink and Natsu ends up being tempted by a wasted Sky Dragon?

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: This story takes place post-Alvarez Arc. Also, Wendy's figure is slightly more mature to look like Sherria Blendy's busty figure, although she'll still maintain her short stature. And since Wendy is only 12 years old in canon, she's 16 in this story.

* * *

Wendy finished setting the table for her and Natsu's dinner date before going over to the stove and removing the large pot of stew from it and setting it on a cooling pad on the table. She then went to the oven and took out a now finished loaf of bread that she had baked and set it on a plate on the table as well.

She then went to the fridge before taking out two a giant bucket filled with several large bottles of wine on ice and placed it on the table as well before taking off her apron and mitts and going to look at herself in the mirror. She had on her usual flowing, triangular pattered green dress and she wore her ankle tied sandals on her feet.

As for her hair, she had it flowing freely down her back and after glancing over her appearance in the mirror, she decided that she liked what she saw, and she just hoped that her date liked how she looked as well. Ever since the end of the war with the Alvarez Empire, Wendy and Natsu had been steadily dating one another and had been on several dates together.

It all started when Wendy finally gathered the courage to confess her long-held feelings to the rowdy Fire Dragon Slayer for all the times he'd been there for her before expressing her feelings for him with a heartfelt kiss, much to Natsu's shock and the surprise and happiness of the rest of Team Natsu (especially Erza and Lucy, who had encouraged the young Sky Dragon Slayer to tell Natsu about her crush on him).

Soon afterwards, the two Dragon Slayers became an official couple, but not before Natsu received a stern warning in the form of a sword at his crotch from Erza and a pair of heavily taped fists in his face from Lucy with both girls giving him fair warning if he ever broke Wendy's heart, he was in for a world of pain (and possibly a death sentence).

Of course, both girls knew full well that Natsu would never even attempt to do something like that to someone he cares about but decided to put a healthy bit of fear into him nevertheless. Still, some days Wendy had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She still couldn't believe she had the man she'd loved since he saved her former guild all to herself, but she did, and she couldn't be any happier.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door of her apartment and Wendy smiled before running over to the door. She opened it and blushed to see her boyfriend Natsu in his usual gold-trimmed black waistcoat attire and Wendy's blush deepened when she realized her boyfriend's toned chest was exposed, and she wondered if he purposefully dressed that way.

"Hey Wendy, hope I'm not late," Natsu said as he entered Wendy's apartment and Wendy shook her head at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You arrived just in time Natsu, I just finished dinner," Wendy said before closing the door and bringing Natsu in for a short, but sweet kiss before the two of them entered the dining room.

"Smells awesome in here Wendy, is that stew I smell?" Natsu asked his dragon slayer girlfriend.

"Ragoût de Porc (Pork Stew) to be exact Natsu. I also made some Italian bread and I have a few bottles of wine iced down on the table as well since I know how much you like to drink." Wendy said and Natsu chuckled.

"Well to be fair, I don't drink as much as say Cana or even Macao, but I do enjoy the occasional drink every now and then," Natsu said as he and Wendy sat down across from each other at the table before both Dragon Slayers began digging into the stew.

"This is great Wendy, who taught you how to cook like this?" Natsu asked as he tasted a mouthful of the delicious stew.

"Well, Erza and Carla both taught me how to cook as well as shared a few recipes with me. That's where I got the recipe for the stew and the bread from, Erza gave it to me." Wendy confessed while enjoying the stew as well.

Yeah, Erza always was known for her cooking skills, but with the way you cooked this stuff, if anyone didn't know any better they wouldn't know if it was you or Erza that made this. That how good this is." Natsu complimented with a mouthful of bread and Wendy smiled and giggled at her boyfriend.

"Coming from you, that means a lot Natsu. Especially since I did all of this without any help this time." Wendy said.

"Really, that's pretty neat Wendy. Keep this up and I'll have to pop the question sooner rather than later." Natsu half-kidded and he couldn't help but grin at the blush building on his blue-haired girlfriend's beautiful face.

"Th-thank you Natsu. That makes me happy to hear that coming from you." Wendy said while blushing at the thought of him asking her to marry him.

"Speaking of Carla, I gotta remember to thank her and Lucy for agreeing to keep Happy company while you and I are having our date," Natsu said and now it was Wendy's turn to grin.

"And just what did you have to bribe Lucy with to get her to agree to babysit Happy for you might I ask?" Wendy teased.

"Hey, that's a pretty harsh accusation. In fairness, I just promised Lucy that I'd help her on her quest to find Aquarius's Key." Natsu responded.

"Sure, we both know there's more to it than that," Wendy said, and Natsu sweatdropped at his girlfriend having called his bluff.

"Oh, alright. So, Lucy made me promise that I'd do anything she wanted me to do for an entire day if she agreed to watch Happy for me." Natsu confessed and Wendy giggled at her boyfriend's predicament.

"So basically, Lucy just made you agree to be her personal servant for a day." Wendy chuckled.

"That pretty much sums it up, I don't know how I let Lucy talk me into this," Natsu said, dreading what Lucy would have in store for him.

"You're just too nice Natsu, it's why I love you so much. You'll go above and beyond to make people happy." Wendy said with a loving look in her eyes.

"Aww, thanks, Wendy. I love you too and I really mean that." Natsu said and both lovers smiled before their faces grew closer and they shared another kiss over their now empty bowls of stew.

The kiss was as sweet and loving as the two Dragon Slayers themselves and Natsu reached up to run his fingers through Wendy's hair while Wendy did likewise to stroke his cheek. The two continued to kiss for a few minutes until separating before they decided to pop open the wine and share a few glasses.

"Cheers," Natsu said as he and Wendy knocked their glasses together before enjoying their first glasses of wine.

"Hey Natsu, I heard Gray had proposed to Juvia," Wendy said as she poured herself a second glass of wine.

"Yeah, it happened while the two of them were out looking for a house to live in together. They found this really nice place that Juvia liked and that's when Gray proposed to her when she wasn't expecting it." Natsu said smiling while drinking another glass of wine.

"So, what was Juvia's reaction?" Wendy asked while drinking down her glass of wine.

"She was absolutely overjoyed. The girl jumped all over Gray and couldn't stop kissing him. I think it's probably the happiest Juvia's ever been." Natsu said as he drank another glass of wine.

"Wow, I'm really happy to hear that. It's so good to see those two together now." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yeah, it took them long enough to get together. Especially in Gray's case since everyone knew he loved that girl." Natsu responded.

"Speaking of love, what about Erza and Jellal? How have things been working out for those two." Wendy inquired.

"Ah, Erza's fine. She's pretty content now that she's with Jellal and he's much happier now that he doesn't have to walk around as a wanted man anymore. The guy's actually smiling now if you can believe that." Natsu joked making Wendy laugh.

"Well, I'd be all smiles too if I was given a second chance at life with the woman I love," Wendy said while drinking her third glass of wine, and she began getting noticeably tipsy.

"Now that you mention that, did you know that Levy's pregnant with Gajeel's kid?" Natsu asked causing Wendy to blush brightly.

"Actually…I DID know that. I actually knew about it before everyone else found out." Wendy confessed.

"Really, how?" Natsu asked making Wendy blush even brighter.

"Um…I kind of…overheard Gajeel and Levy talking about it at the party for Lucy's bestselling book." Wendy responded causing Natsu to burst out laughing.

"Th-that's not funny Natsu!" Wendy said in embarrassment.

"Sorry Wendy, but even you have to admit how funny that sounded." Natsu grinned causing Wendy to pout at her boyfriend before she took another drink of wine. No sooner had she done that, did she let out an audible hiccup before nearly falling out of her chair.

"Wendy, are you okay? You look like you're getting a bit woozy, I think you may have had a little too much." Natsu asked his girlfriend who giggled before looking at Natsu with bleary eyes.

"I'm alright Natsu, I may have drunk a little bit much, but I haven't felt better," Wendy said while swaying slightly in her chair.

"You haven't even had that much to drink, to be honest. I only counted about four glasses of wine you've had." Natsu said making Wendy giggle again.

"I guess I'm just a natural lightweight then," Wendy said before getting to her feet and swaying over to him before straddling his lap, making Natsu blush.

"Wendy, what are you doing!" Natsu said in shock before his girlfriend hungrily kissed him. Natsu initially resisted the kiss from the drunken Sky Dragon Slayer before finally giving in. The two kissed for a few moments before breaking the kiss and Natsu could see the desire in Wendy's eyes.

"Natsu, please. I want you." Wendy said to her boyfriend.

"Wendy, are you sure about this, I don't want to take advantage of you in your current state and do something you may regret later." Natsu caringly said and Wendy responded with another peck on Natsu's lips.

"Natsu, I would never regret anything I do with you. I may be drunk sure, but I guarantee you that I've wanted to do this with you for a long time." Wendy said and Natsu smiled at his blue-haired girlfriend before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her room.

Once they were in Wendy's room, Natsu set Wendy down before Wendy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was much more passionate than their previous kisses as Wendy and Natsu's tongues licked against one another and Wendy ran her fingers through Natsu's pink locks while Natsu ran his hands down Wendy's back.

Wendy's tongue fiercely wrestled against Natsu's and Wendy's perky, clothed chest pressed against Natsu's strong chest, causing both Dragon Slayers to moan into the kiss. As the kiss continued to get more heated, so did their desire for one another before Natsu backed Wendy to the bed and she fell back onto it with him landing on top of her.

Natsu smiled down at Wendy before he reached for the bottom of Wendy's dress and began to lift it up. He slowly lifted the dress off her until it was completely off leaving the Sky Dragon Slayer in a sky-blue bra and panties. Wendy blushed at being exposed like this and Natsu just chuckled at his girlfriend's shyness.

Next, Natsu reached behind Wendy and unfastened her bra and removed it, exposing her perky bosom before moving to her final article of clothing that he slowly, and teasingly slid down her legs until they were completely off, causing Natsu to smile at his lover's slender, yet petite body in all its beauty. She had certainly matured from the shy, insecure girl he had met years ago, and now she had a body that rivaled that of her best friend Sherria.

"You're gorgeous Wendy," Natsu said and Wendy smiled at Natsu's admiration of her figure, and it made her feel a bit more assured in herself.

She casually rolled the two of them over so that she was straddling him, and she began to undress Natsu, starting with his dark waistcoat before moving on to his white trousers. She soon had him in just his boxers that now had a noticeable bulge in them, and she giggled before removing them as well.

Wendy blushed at Natsu's size and gazed at his package in amazement before repositioning herself over his waist with her hands on his toned chest. Natsu smiled at his beautiful girlfriend and wasted little time in reaching up to begin groping away at Wendy's perky bosom.

He smiled at the pliable texture of her breasts in his hands and pleasured moans escaped Wendy's lips as Natsu caressed her breasts. Natsu's fingers sank into her perky bosom and he casually kneaded both breasts together in his hands.

Natsu's fingers groped at Wendy's bust as her tits grew hard with excitement. He gripped her tits and began carefully tweaking them causing Wendy to bite her lower lip in ecstasy as Natsu lightly twisted her buds before gently pulling on them causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Natsu soon released her tits before leaning in to place his lips on her right breast and he began working his canines on her tits. Wendy mewled at this and her legs began quaking with arousal as Natsu gnawed on her breast while simultaneously kneading the opposing breast.

He carefully pinched her tit before tweaking it a bit as he opened his mouth to lick both of her tits before kissing the perky cans. Natsu then caught his aroused girlfriend by surprise by rolling her onto her back and kissing his way down her toned stomach until he arrived at her womanhood.

Natsu spread Wendy's legs and licked his lips before his fingers began prodding away at her folds while his thumbs brushed against her hard clit. Wendy's blush deepened at Natsu's fingers squirming inside of her before she let out a squeal of pleasure at feeling Natsu's tongue brush on her folds.

Natsu's licked at her folds before moving on to her clit. He gave her clit a teasing lick before sucking on the sensitive spot causing Wendy to nearly scream in ecstasy. Natsu then proceeded to spread her folds with his fingers before sliding his tongue into her pussy.

Wendy's moans were higher than ever by this point as Natsu tasted her and Wendy placed her hands on Natsu's head and ran his hands through his hair while holding his head in place, encouraging him to continue. Natsu happily obliged as his tongue wildly squirmed on her folds and gathered her wetness.

Natsu's tongue continued wagging and swaying inside of Wendy's pussy and Wendy's moans only continued to grow as her arousal burned hotter than Natsu's flames. Sensing her arousal, Natsu decided to resume rubbing Wendy's clit with his thumbs as he continued tasting her arousal.

This proved to be the final straw for Wendy, as she screamed at the top of her lungs before her orgasm finally occurred and her love juices splashed onto Natsu's tongue. Natsu took his time in relishing the taste of the delicious fluids before giving her folds one last teasing kiss before he moved up to kiss Wendy.

Wendy moaned into the kiss and she could taste her own arousal on Natsu's lips as she returned the lustful move. Wendy fiercely kissed Natsu back and their tongues dueled in each other's mouths before the two of them eventually broke the kiss to gaze longingly at each other.

"You're amazing Natsu." Wendy breathed and Natsu chuckled.

"Of course, I am Wendy. That's why you love me so much." Natsu said and Wendy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's cockiness (if you'll pardon the pun).

"Well, it would be a little unfair if you had all the fun, so I guess it's my turn now," Wendy said as Natsu got on his knees and Wendy crawled up to him until she was face-to-face with his cock.

Wendy blushed at how much bigger he looked up close before she gripped Natsu and began stroking him. She smiled as Natsu began moaning from her actions and feeling confident, Wendy snaked out her tongue and began licking Natsu's cock from the tip down to the base.

As she licked his swollen manhood, her ass swung with her arousal raising from tasting him. The salty, sweet taste of Natsu's pre-cum drove her taste buds wild as Wendy tasted his shaft. The throbbing of Natsu's cock increased and it caused Wendy to lick her lips in excitement.

Wendy brushed her tongue on Natsu's pride while she sneaked one hand down to his testicles. She gripped them and began caressing them while never letting up on her vigorous licking. Natsu moaned loudly as Wendy pleased him and he placed one hand on Wendy's head as she licked his shaft.

Wendy, seeing the effect she had on her lover decided to take things up a notch and cupped her perky breasts and enclosed Natsu's cock in between them. Natsu's legs almost gave out at Wendy's actions. He wasn't expecting that, but he loved it nonetheless as Wendy began using her breasts to stroke his erection while covering what wasn't trapped within her breasts with her mouth.

Wendy rubbed and massaged her breasts on Natsu's cock while she bobbed her mouth on his length. Natsu moaned at Wendy's pleasing methods before he began thrusting into her mouth and breasts. Wendy stroked her breasts on Natsu's cock and she could feel the throbbing in Natsu's cock intensify, signaling that he was close to his release.

Wendy stirred her tongue around Natsu's growth and both dragon slayers moaned in unison as she squeezed and kneaded her breasts together on his erection. She opened her mouth and began blowing on Natsu's saliva-soaked foreskin to tease him before planting her mouth back on his erection.

Her timing proved to be perfect as Natsu moaned loudly as his cum erupted from his length and Wendy moaned as she drank the salty, sweet white substance that stuck to her throat. Natsu panted before Wendy freed his cock from her breasts and mouth and smiled up at her lover before he returned the gesture.

"So, should we continue?" Natsu kindly said and Wendy giggled at her boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

"Would be kinda crazy if we didn't at this point," Wendy said and Natsu crawled over his beautiful Dragon Slayer girlfriend and placed himself on top of her.

Natsu positioned his cock at her entrance and began rubbing his erection against her folds. Wendy moaned at the intimate contact before looking into Natsu's eyes and nodding in approval. Now having Wendy's consent, Natsu eased his way into Wendy's womanhood, tearing through her barrier as he went.

Both lovers moaned in unison from the sensations they were experiencing, Natsu from the tightness of Wendy's pussy wrapping around him, and Wendy likewise from Natsu's size within her walls as well as the slight twinge of pain from the loss of her virginity. Natsu waited until Wendy had adjusted to him before she nodded that she was alright, and he began shooting his length into her warmth.

Wendy's moans sounded higher than ever before as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's back and her legs around his waist to pull him closer. Wendy's hips began bucking against Natsu's powerful thrusts and both lovers moaned at the speed and power of his thrusts.

He pounded into her wetness and her breasts bobbed against his strong chest with each thrust. Natsu drove his hardness into Wendy's tightness and she deeply blushed while moaning at the top of her lungs as her nails dug into his back, but Natsu was way too aroused to feel any pain now.

Deciding to shake things up a bit, he snaked his hands up Wendy's slender, petite frame and cupped her breasts and began fondling them as he hammered into the Sky Dragon Slayer. At the same time, he began lustfully licking Wendy's neck and nipping away at her smooth skin.

Wendy's lust continued to burn hotter and hotter from her lover's pleasurable onslaught on her body. Natsu groped and fondled her tits as they heaved from the impact of his thrusts into her womb and his length struck her walls countless times as he nibbled away on her neck before planting kisses on it.

Wendy's toes curled from the pleasure she was receiving as Natsu continued to make love to her. Natsu's groping of Wendy's breasts combined with his teasing ministrations on her neck only served to further arouse her which served to make her tighter on his raging rod as it stormed into her pussy.

Natsu continued kissing away at Wendy's neck until a bright red hickey appeared on her neck. Pleased with his work, Natsu moved his face up to Wendy's before she planted her lips on Natsu's for a deep, passionate kiss. Natsu returned the loving gesture, sliding his tongue into Wendy's mouth and rubbing it against hers as his pace didn't relent for one second.

Both Dragon Slayer's tongues wildly fought against one another as their hips moved in sync and Natsu took one hand off Wendy's breasts to stroke her hair, while she did likewise with his cheeks. Sweat glistened off both lover's bodies as Natsu continued to propel his cock into Wendy's warmth before he released her breasts to hold her close to him.

He tenderly rubbed her back and Wendy's brown eyes gazed deeply into Natsu's dark eyes and both lovingly stroked each other as their hips moved together. The pair moaned into their shared kiss with neither believing how good the sex they were having felt as Natsu jerked himself into Wendy's tightening innards.

By now, Wendy's mind was beginning to go numb from ecstasy, as Natsu thrust himself into her tightness and he could feel his balls becoming tighter with each thrust, signaling that he wouldn't last much longer. Judging from how tight Wendy's walls were becoming, she wasn't that far off either.

Natsu's hips continued to shoot into Wendy's and her legs remained locked around Natsu's waist as her entire body shook from his thrusts and sweat rained down off the two Dragon Slayers. Natsu and Wendy continued wrestling tongues, and both were lost in the throes of lovemaking.

Natsu continued plunging his cock into Wendy's womb and their kiss came to a stop as their loud moans of ecstasy resumed and they concentrated on moving their hips. At last, Wendy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her walls enclosed on Natsu's member and his semen burst from it and filled Wendy to the brim.

Natsu smiled at the pleasure-filled grin on Wendy's face as their combined release poured out of her entrance. He freed his member from her folds and kissed his blue-haired lover.

"That was amazing Natsu," Wendy said with a smile that Natsu returned.

"Good to know that you enjoyed it, Wendy," Natsu said before being kissed again by Wendy.

"Up for another go?" Wendy asked and Natsu agreed before she turned and got on all fours before Natsu gripped her hips and reentered her before beginning his thrusts once more.

Natsu cupped and toyed with Wendy's perky bosom as it bobbed and jiggled over the bed and Wendy firmly held onto the sheets of the bed and her body began rocking once again while she rutted her hips back against his in perfect sync with his thrusts.

Wendy's eyes rolled back into her head and chills of pleasure crept up her spine as Natsu pounded his manhood into her warmth. As her breasts were fondled and groped, tears of pleasure ran down her face from the sheer ecstasy she felt as her ass smacked against his lunging crotch.

Natsu kept her perky chest in his hands with his fingers burying themselves into the swaying flesh that rocked with each thrust into her tightness. Wendy's moans of joy once again sounded throughout the room as his hardness rocketed deep into her fiery caverns.

Wendy's grip on the bed never lessened for a second as she kept rutting her hips back to meet his lunging crotch. Natsu's growth was sucked in by her warmth and his grip on her hips remained to help guide his thrusts as his growth pistons into her warmth.

Natsu's hardness slammed into her folds while sweat continued pouring down both of their bodies and Wendy's brown eyes glistened brightly with lust as Natsu pounded against her walls. Natsu's hardness soon vibrated inside of Wendy's caverns with her nails clutching at the sheets and her eyes shut tightly as she once again became lost in ecstasy.

Wendy's face broke into an ecstatic smile as the sound of Natsu's thrusts and their shared moans of pleasure were the only things going through her mind. He squeezed her breasts as he thrust through her folds before his cock flooded her womb with his semen for the second time and he leaned forward and kissed Wendy's cheek.

A few seconds later, Natsu was lying on his back with Wendy on top of him riding his erection with her hands on his toned chest for balance. Wendy brought her hips down on him while Natsu's growth pounded deep into her womb.

Natsu placed his hands on her rear to steady her before Wendy cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. Both Dragon Slayers' tongues licked and slobbered against each other as they held each other dearly while thrusting their crotches together.

The bed squeaked from their movements as he drove his cock into her descending folds and it rubbed against her walls. Natsu moaned with Wendy as she rode his glory and her breasts squished against his muscular chest. He set his hand on the back of her head while keeping the other hand on her ass while they groaned from their tongues wildly fighting.

Sweat poured down their bodies before their kiss eventually ended before Wendy sat up and worked her hips to grind Natsu's cock. Natsu's hands reached up to cup her quaking breasts as the perky orbs bounced in the air and Wendy moaned as he shot his cock upright into her pussy.

Natsu's fondling of her flesh resulted in her warmth growing tighter on his pulsating growth and Natsu leaned forward to plant his lips on her nearest orb and he began gnawing on the pliable orb while simultaneously licking and sucking at her tit.

Wendy's moans of joy only motivated him to keep going as he gnawed and groped at her breasts while her ass repeatedly smacked against his lap. Natsu moaned as Wendy's scorching tunnels sucking in his length as her womb was pounded into again and again and tears of ecstasy once again fell from Wendy's eyes as she ground his hardness and worked her hips together on his.

Thanks to Wendy's firm hold on Natsu's broad shoulders, she never lost her balance atop him as Natsu's teasing licks on her neck began once again. Wendy cried out in bliss as she shut her eyes in ecstatic joy as her walls clamped down on Natsu's cock and Natsu continued to hold her breasts together as his semen burst from his cock and flooded her womb with his seed once again.

Wendy lifted herself off her lover's cock and cuddled up close to him with Natsu gathering the Sky Dragon Slayer up into his arms and kissing her, to which she happily reciprocated. The two lovers shared a loving, tender kiss before Wendy rested her head on Natsu's heart.

"Hey Natsu, I just thought of something," Wendy said

"What's that Wendy?" Natsu asked his lover.

"What are we gonna tell Erza, Lucy, and Carla about us now after this?" Wendy asked before a smile appeared on Natsu's face.

"The truth, that you're mine and no one else's now." Natsu emphatically said and Wendy giggled at her boyfriend before they both fell asleep together, both happy to have the other in their lives.

* * *

And that will do it for this installment ladies and gentlemen. I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this one after I've been away for so long, and as such, I feel like I owe you guys an explanation as to what the hell has been going on with me recently. So…here we go.

I'm basically coming off a very difficult period in my life over this last year. Since last year, I've been going through a series of personal problems in my life stemming from the pressures of everyday college life. These pressures have unfortunately caused me to fall back on a lot of my bad habits and old ways from my high school days when, as I've mentioned in previous works of mine I wasn't exactly the best person in the world.

In the past year, I had not only become increasingly difficult to be around at home, but I had become verbally abusive in the fact that I was constantly flying off the handle and losing my cool and flipping out at people over the smallest things. But the worst part in all of this is that in the last year, I had also developed a pretty bad drug addiction to Tylenol where I was using it every single night as an excuse to help me with sleep. These problems along with my extended workload at college have been the main cause of my extended absences from Fanfiction over the past year.

Thankfully, with the love and support of my family as well as a serious intervention by both my mother and my beloved girlfriend Mya, I am now on the road to recovery. I have been clean for the last month and I'm regularly getting counseling for my issues now, so now I can get back to being both the writer and the MAN that I was before all of this.

On a more positive note, I was happy that I could finally get this lemon with Natsu and Wendy done for you guys to show everyone I'm doing okay. Originally, I planned to release this story as part of a double feature with my Naruto/Cosmos installment in my The Kyuubi and the Mages series, but due to real life intervening, I had to settle for releasing this story by itself this time.

But fear not my friends, the Naruto/Cosmos story is coming soon, now that I have a solid plotline for it, as well as the next chapter of _**Uzumaki ga Kill: The Blue-Eyed Hero and the Red-Eyed Killer**_. Yes, I haven't forgotten about that do not worry my children. In fact, I had already started working on it before I was forced to step away from writing to get my life together, so I've already got the first set of battles completed, but there's plenty more for me to write. Which brings me to my next announcement.

On my profile right now is a poll that will allow the fans to decide which song will play during Sheele and Yugito's fight with Seryu Ubiquitous (A.K.A. Seryu's Death Scene). The four choices are: "Hells Bells" by AC/DC, "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica, "Children of the Grave" by Black Sabbath, and "F*****g Hostile" by Pantera. Cast your votes now and whichever song has the most votes in 3 weeks' time will win the vote.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one and here's hoping to a better 2018 with fewer headaches and more hits. So, until next time, tell me what you thought about this story in the comments and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'm DarkChild316, and I'll see you soon.

 _ **Oh, It's True, It's DAMN True!**_

P.S. What do you guys think of my end-of-story catchphrase for 2018?! Bonus points to anyone who knows who made that catchphrase famous!


End file.
